


Random Nico di Angelo Headcannons

by DarthVadersInhaler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Expect a lot of angst, I'm seriously, Like, M/M, Naturally drawn to angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthVadersInhaler/pseuds/DarthVadersInhaler
Summary: Read the frickin title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Headcannon list I've posted; wish me luck! :)

**1.**  
Nico's actually as clueless as Hazel "What's A Chicken Nugget?" Levesque, he just does a better job a hiding it.  
**2.**  
Frank and Nico duel with Mythomagic cards.  
**3.**  
Nico has (embarrassing) allergies to flowers, which is part of the reason Persephone finds it so amusing to turn him into one.  
**4.**  
Leo did actually tie a cowbell around Nico's neck once.  
**5.**  
Nico doesn't, as everyone else seems to think, like rock, but rather classical music, seeing as that was the popular genre from when he was younger.  
**6.**

Nico actually hates the color black, but he wears it to mourn for Bianca.  
 **7.**  
Since Cupid appears as whatever we find attractive, when Nico was outed, he appeared as Percy, and broke the poor kid's heart even more.  
 **8.**  
Nico obtained an eating disorder after returning from Tartarus.  
 **9.**  
When Bianca was alive, she used to sing Nico to sleep, and sometimes when he thinks Hazel's asleep, he'll sing her the same songs Bianca once sung to him. One day, Hazel snuck into Nico's room while he was lying awake, and sang the songs to him until he fell asleep.  
 **10.**  
Nico's fatal flaw is self-destruction; that he cares so little for himself and so much for people like Hazel and Reyna, he's eventually going to run himself into the ground.  
 **11.**  
Nico doesn't remember his birthday, but he never forgets Hazel's or Bianca's.  
 **12.**

Even though Nico lives in a world surrounded by Greek and Roman mythology, he's still terrified he'll go to Hell for being gay.  
**13.**  
Nico is actually great at cooking...except for Italian. (The irony kills Leo.) (So can the sword Nico just pulled out, so shuddup Valdez.)  
**14.**  
Nico has anatidaephobia, and he's ashamed of having such an irrational fear.  
**15.**  
Nico di Angelo actually writes these Headcannons online, as a way to cope with his struggles, even though being a demigod and using technology can be deadly. Speaking of which, a giant Hellhound (definitely not Mrs. O'Leary) just popped up, so he has to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, the ending surprised me too, tbh.  
> If someone uses one of my headcannons, please let me know down in the comments. (I kind of doubt someone would, but you never know.) Also, I'm really curious; what was everyone's favorite headcannon? (Again) Let me know down in the comments! Thanks for reading this!


End file.
